Tomodachi
by gwendy
Summary: Right has begun to hate his daughter after she lost her nen. From a joyful, cheery girl, Neon turns to her real self...a lonely girl yearning for freedom. Who can set her free? A Kurapika and Neon fic. This is my HxH first fic so please bear with me
1. Chapter 1: Good bye to old friends

Hi Guys! This is my first time writing an HxH Fic about Neon and Kurapika so please bear with me. I don't have a title yet. I'll get one soon. BTW, this fic is set around 3 months after Neon lost her nen, that is, they're already in the Nostrad Mansion.  
  
Kurapika hurried through the corridors of the Nostrad Mansion. He ran up the stairs, following the screams of Right Nostrad. He stopped abruptly in front of the great door that leads to the office of his employer. He burst through the door and found his boss, shouting at his comrades. Kurapika's eyes darted across the room. The whole of it was a mess. Papers scattered everywhere. Broken glass and remnants of a bottle of expensive champagne lay on the floor. The liquor had seeped into the carpet, a watermark clearly visible on the oriental rug.  
  
"Get out you fools! You no good-nicks! I have no need for you now! Out! Out!" Right screamed at Basho and Senrithsu, the only remaining bodyguards of Right's daughter, Neon, other than Kurapika himself.  
  
"But...it's not our fault! Why are you firing us?!" Basho flared, the nerves of his neck straining. Senrithsu stood on a corner, smiling quickly at Kurapika before turning sober again.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Kurapika demanded. All three people in the room stared at him, as he did the same to them. Right looked distraught to the point of hysteria, sweat dripping furiously from his temples. His face was red with either from anger or too much liquor...Kurapika wasn't sure. All he knows is that he has never seen Right this angry.  
  
"That old man is going to fire us!" Basho pointed at Right. "And for what?! Just because Neon got away from us three months ago and Kuroro stole her nen?! It's your own daughter's fault!" the muscle-bound bodyguard turned angrily at Right.  
  
"Neon...lost her nen?!" Kurapika asked, shocked. Sure, he felt some changes in her aura, but he had thought that it came from Neon's being so affected by the emotional strain Elaiza, her favorite maid, was suffering.  
  
"That's right, she lost it!" Right continued, "and the two of you are at fault!" he pointed at Basho and Senrithsu.  
  
"You should've gone to the bathroom with her, Senrithsu! And you Basho, you should've felt her aura rather than eyeing all those girls at the mall!" Mr. Nostrad accused.  
  
"I wasn't eyeing babes there!" Basho blushed. "I was to worn out by your daughter's love for shopping that I was barely able to sleep for three days!" "Mr. Nostrad, what happened to you daughter was out of our hands," Senrithsu spoke up. "Let's just be happy that she came back to us safe and sound."  
  
"Humph!" Right returned to his desk and sat down heavily. He buried his face in his hands and started grabbing his graying hair.  
  
"Sir, Neon is alive and well. Isn't that what matters?" Kurapika agreed with Senrithsu, who smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"What matters!? Are you crazy!!?" Mr. Nostrad pounded his fist on the table. "What will happen to my financial empire?! How can I avoid mistakes without her predictions?!"  
  
Kurapika felt his hands turn into fists. He knew from the first time he applied for this job that Right only cared for his daughter's abilities...but not caring for her like a father should was too much. Kurapika wanted to shout out all of his employer's unfairness, but he kept his lips sealed. He needed this job. Until some of the Genei Ryodan's members were still alive, he musn't lose this job. He needed access to the Mafia Community...and this job is as close as he'll ever get to it.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, Nostrad-sama," he manage to croak. "It's only the ability that is lost, but not the nen. In time, she can learn a new nen ability and..."  
  
"But it won't be the same as the one she had!" Right screamed out in rage. The corners of Kurapika's lips twitched, as he struggled not to grimace. "You, and you!" Right pointed a shaking finger at Senrithsu and Basho. "Get out of my sight! I don't ever want to see the likes of you again! I don't know how I got irresponsible bodyguards such as you two!!!"  
  
"Irresponsible?! You're calling us irresponsible?!" Basho was wild with anger. He took a step closer to Mr. Nostrad's desk, his hands curled into huge fists. Then, he felt a small gentle touch on his arm. He looked down at Senrithsu, who sadly shook her head. Basho gritted his teeth and turned his back on his employer.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled, "But we're not leaving until we're paid our last salaries!" "Last salaries?! You don't deserve any more money from me!!!" "Why I oughta."  
  
"Nostrad-sama, you can't fire them. They've done their jobs well haven't they?" Kurapika managed cut in.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want me to fire you as well?!" Nostrad threatened. Kurapika froze on the spot, trying to control his temper. He looked up at Senrithsu and one look at her sad eyes calmed him down.  
  
"Pardon me sir.how come you're not firing me?" the chain-user asked meekly. Right raised an eyebrow, as if pondering for an answer. "You've done an excellent job.which is more than I can say for some people here!" Right eyed his other two employees. Basho snarled while Senrithsu looked down on her small feet.  
  
"But Nostrad-sama."  
  
"It's okay, Kurapika-chan" Senrithsu gave a weak smile. "Thank you. This opportunity has been enough for us. Come, Basho."  
  
"What?! You're leaving without a fight?! How about our money?!" Basho fumed.  
  
"Nostrad-sama, I'm sorry. It's truly unfair of you to fire them, but not giving their last salaries.I insist that you give it to them, sir."  
  
Both Basho and Senrithsu's head turned to Kurapika's direction. They watched as their comrade and their former employer locked each other's eyes in a silent battle of wills. It was Right who turned away first.  
  
"If you insist on it.FINE! Get your stupid cash and leave!!!" Right took a briefcase and threw it at his fired bodyguards. Basho caught and quickly opened it. He smiled when he saw the contents, while Senrithsu's eyes widened with amazement.  
  
"Well, guess its goodbye from here," Basho smiled at Kurapika and gave a small salute. The little woman beside him smiled warmly, before the two of them stalked gently out of the room, not even caring to say goodbye to their former boss. Kurapika swallowed. He was the only one left now.but he wasn't going to stay without saying a proper goodbye to his comrades. Without thinking, he rushed out of the room.  
  
"Kurapika! Get back here!"  
  
Kurapika paid no heeding to Right as he barged out of the door.  
  
"Wait! Basho-san! Senrithsu-chan!" His two friends turned as he caught up with them. "It's not fair that you two should be fired. I was the one at fault. If only I had gone shopping with you that day."  
  
"No, Kurapika-chan. None of these was your fault," Senrithsu interjected. "I had anticipated this a long time ago.that's why I took careful measures. Tomorrow, I have a new job."  
  
"Really?" "It's still a bodyguard's job. If you plan to retire or if you're fired," Senrithsu gave a tight smile. "You can call me up and I'll get you a position. I've already got Basho one."  
  
"Yeah! I owe you for that. And Kurapika, maybe you can visit us sometime too." Basho added.  
  
"I'll keep in touch, if that's what you mean," Kurapika nodded at them both. He looked down and met Senrithsu's sad eyes. A long stretch of silence clouded the hallway before she finally spoke up.  
  
"Kurapika-chan, take care of yourself.and don't get to carried away by your emotions,"  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind. Take care," Kurapika waved a last goodbye at his comrades, watching as they walk down the stairs of the great mansion. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello to new ones

Second chapter. Looks like it's not a one-shot after all.hehe  
  
Kurapika trudged slowly along the hallway. Paintings of the Nostrad clan loomed before him, the curtains bringing a dark shadows all around as the setting sun begins to lose it's glow. Stopping beside one of the windows that lined the hallway, he watched silently as the car that held Basho and Senrithsu sped away. He followed the car with his eyes until it vanished into the unknown. As the stars start to emerge from the velvet skies, the chandeliers lit one by one, the golden glow from them giving an old-century look within the house. Kurapika sat on the windowsill, pulling his leg up, and resting his hands around his knee. It was a long time since he had felt such loneliness. He was the lone survivor of his clan. He had friends, but they have their own ways. It would be a long time before he will set eyes on Gon, Killua, and Leorio. With his two other comrades gone, he felt like an empty shell. He sat there...on and on, he just sat and pondered on his thoughts. How long he stayed in that trance, he didn't know, nor cared. Soon, a familiar rumble distracted him from his thoughts. It was his stomach.  
  
"I really need to go to the dining hall," he stood up and slowly made his way. As he walked, he glanced at the paintings that surrounded him. Blank, painted faces stared into the abyss. Most of them made him quicken his pace. Then, one particular painting caught his eye. It was a picture of a woman, and a little girl. Both had beautiful pink locks, and were dressed in clearly expensive gowns. Kurapika stopped to admire the details of the painting. It looked so real. The little girl, around seven or eight, was holding the woman's hand, while both of them smiled sweetly at each other. The resemblances between them made Kurapika assume that they were related. When he read the label, his heart skipped a beat. They we're mother and daughter. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the fact that the little girl was named Neon Nostrad.  
  
"Moirana Nostrad and daughter, Neon Nostrad." Kurapika read out loud. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Forgetting his hunger, he rushed towards a different direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neon sat on a soft cushion, resting her arms on the windowsill as she watched the rain pour down hard. She looked down on the floor, where her pencils, pens and notebooks lay along with crumpled and torn pieces of paper. She sniffled and turned away, trying hard not to cry. It was no use. She'd never get her nen ability back. She had been trying for weeks, but it seemed hopeless. A fugitive tear made it's way down her cheek. More followed suit, and before she knew it, she was sobbing again. She buried her face in her arms and let her tears flow. The rain muffled her small whimpers, her body shaking from her sobs. Then, she felt a soft, gentle touch on her shoulder.  
  
"Neon-sama."  
  
She turned and was met by Kurapika's worried glance. Quickly, she whipped her head away from her bodyguard's stare and started to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Neon-sama, are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think?" Neon bent her head down. "How would you feel if you lost the nen ability which took you so long to acquire?"  
  
Kurapika stayed silent. This wasn't the Neon he knew. He had hesitated coming into her room, thinking that she'll have a tantrum and literally kick him out...but now...it seems so strange. He was looking not at an annoying and bratty girl.but a sad and lonely one. As Kurapika looked at her more closely, he realized she looked gentle...even angelic...the way her hair was loose and waved down her back, her white nightgown riding up to her knees. She looked as sweet as cherub. Kurapika could almost see her sprout wings. She looked so much like she did in the painting.  
  
"Uhm...have you eaten already, Neon-sama?" Kurapika asked nervously, as he tries to break the ice.  
  
"I don't wanna,"  
  
"You could get sick."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Kurapika pressed his lips together. This is Neon all right...still stubborn. Slowly, the chain-user's eyes traveled across the room. Neon only had her table lamp on, giving the room a gloomy look. The bed looked messy and unmade. Clothes stuck out from shopping bags, drawers and closets. Scattered on the vanity table, were Neon's cosmetics. And on the floor, were Neon's writing materials. Kurapika bent down and started picking them up. He felt like he had to do something to ease his nerves. He had never gone into Neon's room by his own decision...and he has never been alone with her this long either.  
  
"Have you eaten your dinner, Kurapika?" Neon's voice shook Kurapika from his thoughts. He stood, dumbfounded by the question. It was really weird hearing it come from a girl he had assumed to be insensitive. He turned towards her, and their eyes met and held...two different shades of green, since Kurapika wasn't wearing his contacts. Slowly, he shifted his gaze away and continued picking pens and papers from the floor. Neon watched as Kurapika put them inside her drawer on a neat pile. When he started to turn back towards her again, she looked away. She was nervous. Sure, Kurapika's been her bodyguard for quite awhile now, but she never really had a continuous conversation with him. It was like having a stranger in her room. She wanted to get him out, but at the same time, she wanted someone to talk to...only, she doesn't really know how to start conversations. Her social skills weren't really put to the test, being an over-protected child.  
  
"It's so sad when it rains at night," Neon thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, it is," Kurapika stood beside her, watching the storm. "It makes you feel so alone and vulnerable."  
  
The young girl looked up at the young man beside her. It was the first time she actually noticed Kurapika. Most of the time, he just comes and goes. She knows how he looks like...but she didn't realize how handsome he was until now. His skin was almost as pale as hers. His golden hair seemed to radiate in its own glow. Beams of light played with his eyes making them sparkle with life. Neon felt her face turn hot and she knew she was blushing. Quickly, she looked away.  
  
"Neon-sama, everything's going to work out fine," Kurapika encouraged. "You can start work on a new nen ability. It's better than sulking. We can't do anything about the loss now."  
  
"You don't understand," Neon croaked. "That ability."  
  
"But.isn't it better now that it's gone? Your father won't be using you for his own selfish ambitions now. You can do whatever you want and."  
  
"You don't understand!!!" Neon suddenly stood up, startling Kurapika. "My father.I know he's just using me! But I accepted it! It's the only way I could get his attention!"  
  
Kurapika stared at his boss in confusion. Suddenly, the girl broke down and cried. It seemed like an awkward moment for the Kuruta survivor. It was the first time he'd ever seen her cry. He really wasn't sure on what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stated, "I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go now."  
  
"No.wait."  
  
Kurapika stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned towards his master again, who had started to grind her fists against her damp eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to burst out the way I did.it's just that." Neon's lips began to quiver again. Her bodyguard stood closer to her.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" the blond Kuruta asked. His master stayed silent. He wasn't sure if she was going to answer, but in a small quivering voice, she began.  
  
"I've lived in this mansion my whole life, together with my mother and father. Though Papa was always traveling, I was happy enough with Momma.until she died four years ago," Neon sniffled at the memory.  
  
"Ever since then, Papa never spent any time with me. He was always off on a business trip and found one excuse after another to avoid me. I felt so worthless."  
  
"Then, Papa hired a nen teacher for me. I learned it quickly and realized that I had to develop an ability that will help Papa in his business. That way, I would be of some value to him. That's why I was able to develop my fortune telling ability. Immediately after that, he considered me one of his greatest assets and since then, I've become his top priority. He showered me with gifts and surrounded me with bodyguards.but since I lost it." Neon's voice trailed off. Kurapika knew the rest.  
  
"I don't want to interfere with your family matters," the chain user began, "but haven't you realized that you were of no value to your father at all? He only valued you because of your ability.not for who and what you are."  
  
It was like a bomb exploded within Neon. She had denied that truth, but Kurapika had boldly told her. Deep inside, she knew her father never cared for her.but seeing that other people knew this too, she wasn't able to take it. She buried her face in her hands and began to really bawl.  
  
"No one loves me! No one cares for me!" Neon pounded her fists against the floor, tears pouring down from her eyes. She raked at her hair and continued to scream. She had never felt such anger and pity towards herself. Her heart ached so much. She stood up but upon her first step, stumbled.into Kurapika's arms. Her eyes widened as her bodyguard's arms circle around her in a gentle embrace. Her chin lay against the nook between his neck and his broad shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest and continued to cry. She felt so lonely and helpless that she hungrily groped for just a bit of care even from a person she barely knew. Kurapika was speechless but he held on to his boss. Her feelings of loneliness mirrored his own. He knew exactly how Neon felt at the moment as he tries his best to comfort her. He stroked her hair soft, silky pink hair gently, entwining it with his chained fingers.  
  
"Hush now Neon-sama.I'm still here."  
  
Neon was shocked by Kurapika's words. Yes, Kurapika was still there.for her. She felt her heart jump up to her throat as she realized what she was doing. She pulled away from her bodyguard, turning to the dark, dismal skies.  
  
"You don't have to bother caring for me, Kurapika-chan," she sniffled. "I'm your boss and you're my bodyguard. All you have to worry about is my safety and nothing else."  
  
"Maybe I can't care for you as a bodyguard.but as a friend, I'll always be here for you." Kurapika reached out, resting his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Friend?" Neon faced Kurapika, her eyes welling up with tears. Kurapika gave her a smile of encouragement. Suddenly, Neon felt something different. She cried and hugged Kurapika, much to his surprise. Through her tears, Neon was smiling, the butterflies in her stomach flying around wildly. She knew she was falling for him.for Kurapika.and there was no way she could stop it.not that she wanted to. The Kuruta survivor, at the moment, was feeling quite awkward, confused with some new feelings he felt. As he looked at this beautiful lady, he couldn't help but embrace her back. A soft smile dazzled his lips. He knew at that moment that he would protect and care for her beyond the call of duty.for he cared for her more than he could have ever thought possible. Their joyful moment was shattered with the sudden burst of the doors.  
  
"Kurapika!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Someone cares

This is the last chapter. See what happens next!  
  
"What are you doing?! Get your hands off my daughter!" Right Nostrad screamed out in rage. Quickly, Kurapika and Neon broke away from each other's arms.  
  
"We.I was just comforting her, Nostrad-sama. Neon was crying and."  
  
"I don't need any of your explanations! Caring for her is not part of your job!"  
  
"But.am I not her bodyguard? She's supposed to be my priority."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Kurapika stared at his employers flushed and angry face. He suddenly had a feeling of dread. He knew Right had something up his sleeve.  
  
"What do you mean, Nostrad-sama?"  
  
"What I mean, is you will no longer serve as her bodyguard. She doesn't need one anymore. You'll be my personal bodyguard from now on."  
  
"No bodyguard for Neon?" Kurapika looked at the pink-haired girl beside him, clinging to his sleeve, her whole body shaking. "But sir that would be dangerous! What if she gets kidnapped or."  
  
"I don't give a damn!" Right stomped his foot and widened his eyes with emphasis. "And besides, that will never happen.because I'll see to it that she never sets a foot out of this wing!"  
  
Kurapika stared at this deranged old man in front of him. "Are you saying you're going to imprison your own daughter?!"  
  
"There's no point in guarding her. She's useless! I'd rather not waste money now that I'll be making mistakes in the future because of her carelessness!" Right pivoted and walked towards the open door.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Neon ran across the room and grabbed her father's arm. "Papa, you can't do this! I thought you loved me! Papa! Please don't punish me like this!"  
  
"Shut up!" Right flung his arm, bringing Neon to the floor with a loud thud. Without looking back, he walked towards the door. He was barely even able to touch the knob when something cold and hard gripped him in a death- lock embrace.  
  
"What the." Mr. Nostrad turned, only to see the chain coming from his employee. But what scared him the most, were his captor's eyes.  
  
"Scarlet eyes!" he gasped. Kurapika's blood red eyes flared anger, his mouth turning into a frown as he came closer to his boss.  
  
"You.I've never met anyone as despicable as you!" Kurapika hissed. "You're no different than the Genei Ryodan! You could care less of who you hurt! In fact. they have more compassion than you do!" The chain-user prepared his other fist. "They kill strangers but you.you're killing your own daughter with your selfishness and greed!" Kurapika started to back up his arm, his fist shaking. "How dare you hurt her! Your own flesh and blood!" Right received one blow.then two.blood splattered from his nose and mouth. The third blow was coming.then Kurapika stopped. Gentle, pale hands were clinging desperately at his arm.Neon's hands.  
  
"Please stop, Kurapika-chan,"  
  
"But.Neon-sama.he hit you!"  
  
"He's still my father.and in a way, I still love him. Please stop."  
  
Kurapika looked at his out-cold employer. His rage subsided, but it wasn't enough to make his eyes green again. He let go of Right's collar, letting him fall to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Neon, pack your things."  
  
"Huh? But why?"  
  
"Would you rather stay here and be miserable your whole life?"  
  
"You mean.run away?! I can't! Even though I have enough money to fend for myself, I don't have any other home or anyone to go to!"  
  
"I'm not saying you'll go alone."  
  
Neon looked straight into Kurapika's crimson eyes. Then, she understood.  
  
"You mean.you'll be coming with me, Kurapika-chan?"  
  
"More like the other way around. You'll be coming with me."  
  
"Kurapika-chan!"  
  
"Hurry and pack your things before your father wakes up. I'll get my suitcase," and with that, the chain-user ran out of the room. Quickly, Neon emptied her closets of clothes and her safe of cash and credit cards. Just as she closed the lid to her huge suitcase, Kurapika came in with a small one.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kurapika asked, his eyes still blazing red.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll carry your suitcase and you can carry mine. Let's go," Kurapika pulled his boss towards the door.  
  
"Wait." Neon gently pried her hand out of the blonde Kuruta's grasp and knelt down beside her father.  
  
"I'm sorry for a lot of things, Papa. But most of all, I'm sorry I never got to know you better," and with that, the girl kissed her father's cheek for the first time in a very long time, and may as well be the last.  
  
"Neon-sama, let's go!"  
  
With one last glance at her father, the Nostrad heiress ran towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurapika gripped the steering wheel tightly. The rain poured down hard on the benz. If anyone were after them, it would take a great deal of difficulty. The chain-user had successfully fooled the guards, saying that he had to take the boss to the hospital. Neon pretended to be sick of course. As they drove farther and farther from the mansion, Neon began to relax. She looked at the suitcases on the backseat.full of clothes, full of old memories. Then, she looked at the young man beside her, looking very serious.and his eyes still showing that red color of anger, hate or rage.  
  
"Kurapika-chan.why are you still so angry?"  
  
"Huh?!" Kurapika looked in the rearview mirror, sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was back to the shade of green.  
  
"I'm sorry, Neon-sama.I didn't mean to frighten you. I couldn't help but remember what happened a few hours ago."  
  
"I'm not frightened. And please stop calling me Neon-sama. I'm not your boss anymore, remember?"  
  
"Oh.then.what should I call you?"  
  
"Neon-chan would do just fine."  
  
"Neon-chan."  
  
Silence spread across them again as they continue to make their way to the night. Then, Kurapika remembered something.  
  
"Neon-sa.I mean, Neon-chan, did you bring along your treasures?" "No."  
  
"Huh? But I thought you loved them so much. Especially those red eyes."  
  
"Oh, the red eyes are in the trunk but I don't think I need it anymore. I have you!" and happily, Neon embraced the chain-user.  
  
"H-hey! Slow down." Kurapika chuckled nervously.  
  
"Will you really take me into your care, Kurapika-chan?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And be there for me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Thank you." Neon planted a gentle kiss on Kurapika's cheek. "Goodnight, Kurapika-chan."  
  
Kurapika looked at the girl beside him. In seconds, she was asleep, leaning her head against his shoulder. A smile rippled from his eyes down to his lips. He turned and managed a kiss on top of the girl's forehead. He knew at that very moment, that he would never be able to leave her.never let her be hurt.never let her out of his life.not now, not ever.  
  
~*ThE eNd*~  
  
Well, how'd you like it? Sorry if it's kinda cheesy. This is my first KxN fic after all.in fact, it's my very first HxH fic. If you'd like to send in comments, you can visit my KurapikaXNeon site at http://www.geocities.com/kurapneon and e-mail me at Sakura_Rose@hotmail.com ( 


End file.
